<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saviours by carriejack03</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451904">Saviours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03'>carriejack03</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One year ago, they saved the world. One year ago, they began dating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saviours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyHoshi/gifts">ZoeyHoshi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an art trade with Zoey &lt;3</p><p>And in this world men can get pregnant like women. That's it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fireworks raised up colourfully, their lines ran in the dark sky covered in stars before they exploded in various shapes and sizes. There were hearts, flames, letters, numbers and even some faces of the heroes that saved the world a year ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo laughed aloud, his hands placed on his stomach as he saw his head winking from the sky, his hands gripping the balcony tightly. "Look at how awesome I am, Lio! I'm amazing even as a firework!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's lips curled into a smile as he brought the glass of red wine to his lips, his eyes sparkling in amusement. "You look good up there... I think they made you more handsome there though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo turned his head towards him, a frown on his face as Lio's words downed on him. "What? Are you saying I'm not handsome now?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His strong arms wrapped around Lio’s smaller body, lifting him up gently not to make the wine spill. Lio giggled, his legs circled around Galo's waist and kept him close as he enjoyed the affronted look on his boyfriend's face. He looked adorable when Lio teased him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sure you know the answer." Lio threw one of his arms on Galo's shoulder, squeezing him in a tight grip. He turned to look at the sky again where two fireworks that looked like promares were fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes turned malichonic for a second, his chest buzzed in pain as the feeling of emptiness began to wash over him. One year had already passed since that day, since he had stopped being a burnish and became a normal human, uh? So many things had happened, Lio couldn't wrap his head around how crazy these months with Galo had been, they have been happy and full of emotions, but still... he couldn't lie. Sometimes, he missed the whispers of fire, he has spent all his life listening to them, he couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that they weren't with him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing his sad eyes, Galo tightened his arms on Lio's waist, forcing his boyfriend to give him attention. Lio looked back at him, his stare heavy as he realized how worried Galo looked. He smiled gently and ran his fingers in Galo's messy hair, feeling the emptiness in his chest being filled a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just thinking at the past... don't worry, it's nothing to get you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>worried." Lio assured him, finishing the glass of wine. He couldn't place it down, not while Galo had him still lifted up in the air. Lio was a little jealous of how easy Galo made that seem, but deep down he was also excited for the brute strength his boyfriend possessed, not being shy in show it around proudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hummed under his breath, then he suddenly leaned his head forward and pressed a quick kiss on Lio's lips, tasting the flavour of wine that was clinging on his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, I think a lot too... I can't help it, especially today... with Kray and everything that happened..." Galo sighed, a flash of hurt making its way in his brilliant eyes. It was a different kind of pain from Lio's, but it was strong too. Galo was betrayed by the man he trusted the most and was forced to stop him with all of his strength, saving the world too in the process. Lio had seen that, he had been with him, he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>helped </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. There was no one in the world who understood Galo more than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was a crazy year uh..." Lio sighed, dropping his head enough until their foreheads touched. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Aina's party? We still have time..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo shook his head firmly, his fingers drumming on Lio's waist while he lifted him a little higher in his arms. "No... I want to spend tonight with you... </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>you." Galo's tongue ran on his dry lips as a small blush made its way on his cheeks. "It's our anniversary too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's mouth twitched up into a gentle smile. He nodded at him and pressed their lips together once more. "You're right, tonight is our night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, one year ago they saved the world, but for Lio and Galo this day meant something else, something more special. They have been together for one year. In what seemed like the end of the world, they found each other and they cherished that miracle dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio sent a look towards the fireworks again, where in that moment a heart had just made its way on the sky. He chuckled, it was a sign then. He turned his head towards Galo again, a sly grin tugging his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should go inside, don't you think so too? I'm getting cold... maybe if I lay on a bed I'll feel warmer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment for Galo to understand. His frowned eyebrows quickly relaxed and raised up in realization. He parted his mouth, then closed it again, before he opened it once he had gathered his thoughts, trying to ignore the light blush that had made its way on his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes..." He cleared his throat, his hands trembling around Lio's waist. "I think that would be a good idea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio leaned his head forward, pressing their lips together once more as he felt his lower abdomen burn in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither of them cared when the glass in Lio's hands slipped from his fingers and broke in a thousand of pieces on the floor.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>"Ah- Galo...!" Lio moaned loudly as Galo's hands roamed hungrily on his chest, brushing over his hard nipples while his mouth devoured his boyfriend's lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was messy, Lio had drool falling on his chin as he tightened his grip around Galo's neck, feeling their naked bodies brush against each other. They had shed their clothes once they had stumbled in the room, their pants and shirts had fallen on the floor without care, both Galo and Lio were too busy getting their hands all over each other, nothing else mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck... Lio... you look so good...!" Galo whispered, his teeth catching Lio's bottom lips between them as he sucked gently. His fingers were digging in his boyfriend's small waist, leaving behind red bruises that would take days to heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't look bad either." Lio chuckled, lifting his leg to caress Galo's muscular thigh. He had always been amazed by their size difference, now that he could stare him up, Lio realized how massive Galo was compared to his more slender frame. It could be hilarious in a way, but Lio found it so hot. The thought of Galo keeping him down, covering his body with his... it was enough to make his dick twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm super mega handsome, thank you very much." Galo chuckled, his mouth descending on Galo's parted lips once again, drinking the intense wine flavour on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio laughed together with him, his fingers brushed over Galo's skin until they reached his cheeks. He held his face gently, enjoying the smoothness under his pads as he caressed him. Galo remained still, his eyes fluttering close as he hummed while being petted like a cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so happy... meeting you was the best thing that could have happened to me." Galo muttered, turning his head slightly to kiss one of Lio's palms. The smaller man felt a heavy blush raising on his cheeks, his heart began to beat fast in his chest. Galo could say those things so easily without missing a beat, it made Lio a bit jealous, he wanted to express his feelings with words too, but he was much </span>
  <em>
    <span>better </span>
  </em>
  <span>with actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio curled his back and leaned his face forward. He pressed his nose against Galo's neck while his mouth followed the line of his jugular. He gave a few kisses on the sensitive skin, enjoying the way Galo's shuddered at his sudden movements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me suck you off... like you said, today it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>anniversary... you should celebrate too." Lio whispered against his flesh, his nails curling against Galo's neck. His boyfriend shivered, he took a deep breath and stared down at the smaller man with lustful eyes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay... I mean, if you insist..." Galo coughed, turning his head to the side like he was embarrassed. He rolled on the bed and spread his legs, his hands finding their ways on his muscular thighs while Lio crawled between them, an amused smile curling his lips up as he noticed how eager Galo was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really excited for this, uhm?" Lio chuckled, his intense eyes dropping on the erection between Galo's legs. His dick was proportionate to his body, it stood proudly, long and thick with various prominent veins mapping all around the length. It ended with a blue bush of pubic hairs that surrounded the base and his heavy testicles. Lio really liked how Galo's dick looked, even if he preferred when it was inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo pursued his lips in concentration, it was almost cute how hard he was trying to look calm, but the trembling in his limbs were betraying him. Lio chuckled under his breath, then he finally leaned his head down to brush his mouth over the tip, is bottom lip getting a taste of a small bead of pre-cum that had fallen from the small slit on top of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-Shit... Lio...!" Galo took a sharp breath, his hands were trembling on his thighs. Lio took all of that as an encouragement to keep going, he parted his lips slightly allowing his tongue to slide out and he started to nurse the tip of Galo's dick, pushing the uncut skin behind to expose more of the red head that was hidden under it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo moaned loudly, he raised one of his hands to place it on Lio's head and tightened his fist around his hair. Lio hummed at the small sting of pain that shook his body from his scalp and went straight into his brain. It made him even more enthusiast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opened his mouth even more so that he could wrap his lips properly around Galo's head, making sure to watch his teeth. Lio's fingers wrapped around the base to keep himself steady, but it didn't take long for him to start pumping it slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh... fuck... this feels nice..." Lio's tongue caught the beads of pre-come that were falling in his mouth, swallowing them greedly before he returned to nurse the dick in his mouth. Galo had a really intense flavour, the saltiness of his skin made his throat burn, but Lio couldn't help but want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not wishing to tease Galo any further, Lio began to bob his head up and down, managing to take his boyfriend's dick until it was half-way down his throat before his gag reflex kicked in and he was forced to pull back. Lio could only keep a slow pace, if he was too quick he was going to irritate his mouth and the stretch was making his lips </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Galo didn't seem to care about it. He was getting off at the sight of his boyfriend on his knees with his pretty mouth wrapped around his hard cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio... fuck... you're so good with this...!" Galo shuddered, feeling his body starting to get hotter the more Lio's mouth worked on his cock. The smaller man's tongue swirled around the head, brushing over the sensitive skin that had gathered there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo arched his back, his fingers sinking even further inside Lio's hair. "G-Going to cum... Lio...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio didn't pull back, he sucked harder and moved his hands even faster on the base. As he casted his eyes down, Galo noticed how heavy Lio's gaze was, it felt like he was challenging him, fluttering those eyelashes on his cheeks at every movement of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shit...!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Galo only warning was the way his fingers dug in Lio's scalp. He came with a loud grunt, filling his boyfriend's mouth with his warm cum as his eyes shut close. Lio drank every single drop, not wanting to waste any of it. He swallowed the thickness of Galo's cum, feeling it slowly going down his throat until it ended up in his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was sure Galo had finished, Lio pulled back but not before he gave one last kiss on his boyfriend's dick. He straightened his back and looked up, his red eyes meeting with Galo's intense blue irids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio smiled sweetly at him and used his thumb to wipe the corners of his mouth. "You taste good, Galo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck..." Galo leaned his head forward, capturing Lio's lips in his, getting a taste of his own cum. "You look so fucking sexy right now... </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don't taste good though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio chuckled and pulled back, breaking the kiss to stare at the frown that had appeared on Galo's face. He petted his hair, running his fingers in his soft locks before he placed his hands on Galo's shoulders, squeezing his muscles briefly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course cum doesn't taste good, what did you think?" Lio's mouth curled up into a smile as it descended on Galo's throat. He parted his lips and sucked a nice bruise right over his adam's apple. Galo shuddered in his arms, his hands moving on Lio's waist to grip it tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lio?" Galo breathed heavily, tilting his head back to give his boyfriend more space to work on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm?" Lio retreated his mouth and stared up at the other, a string of saliva connecting his lips with Galo's skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I want to return the favour... can I?" Galo stared down at him </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his eyes turned of various shades of blue in the dim light of the room. Lio shuddered for how intense it felt, it was like Galo was looking directly into his soul. He nodded slowly, pushing one of his blonde locks behind his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you insist... I won't say no."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo laughed, realizing that those were the same words he had said previously to Lio. They were really made for each other, uh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much gently as he could, Galo pushed Lio on the bed. His smooth back hit the mattress with a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lio had his chin lifted enough to see what Galo was doing while his fists were balled tightly on the sheets under him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo shivered for how sexy Lio looked in that moment, it was like a cover of an av, one that he would have bought without beating an eye. Lio seemed vulnerable under him, ready to be devoured by him, but if he stared at his face enough, he could see the strong light that was shining in his boyfriend's red eyes, one that made him understand who the real predator was. It felt like he was calling Galo to him. And Galo could only answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So fucking pretty." Galo said, his hands were placed on Lio's thighs and he flexed his muscles to part them so that he could stare at what was between his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's dick was average, it wasn't big or long like Galo's, but it still had its charm. It was curving towards his stomach, the few pubic hairs he had on the base were completely shaved, his small balls dangled against his perineum, looking perfectly round as they rested there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo curled his back, he nuzzled his cheek against Lio's thigh and pressed a kiss over the heated skin. Lio giggled for how much it tickled, but then he yelped when Galo suddenly sunk his teeth into the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Oi, Galo!" Lio sounded almost offended, but Galo had seen the generous bead of pre-cum that had fallen from the tip of his dick. Lio enjoyed the sparkles of pain that Galo gave to him, his boyfriend couldn't lie to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo smirked against his thigh then, without warning, he moved his hands over Lio's perfect shaped butt. He grabbed his cheeks tightly between his fingers, loving how tonic it felt as he squeezed it. Galo was so glad Lio loved jogging and doing squats, they made his ass look so round like it was done with a compass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo hummed under his breath, enjoying the soft muscles under his fingertips for a few more seconds, then he spread Lio's cheeks gently to stare at the twitching hole between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look good here too, I'm almost jealous." Galo muttered, brushing one thumb over it. Lio didn't have many hairs and the few he had, he shaved them without much thought. When Galo touched his skin, it felt like he was touching a baby for how smooth it was. It wasn't fair, the gods really loved Lio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo raised his head when he heard his boyfriend snort and he was met with Lio's amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you thinking about something stupid again?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo tilted his neck, his eyes rolling to his side as he pretended to think about it. "Uhm... maybe?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio chuckled aloud, covering his mouth with one of his hands. "Galo..." His leg raised to caress his boyfriend's wide back with his sole. "Didn't you say you were going to return the favour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." Galo laughed, showing the front row of his perfect teeth to Lio. "Didn't know you were so needy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Lio could say anything, Galo dropped his head down between his legs. His tongue came out from between his lips and he didn't lose time to press it against the tight ring of muscles in front of him. Lio shuddered as Galo began to lap his hole, his boyfriend moved his wet muscle all over the skin around it, covering his flesh with glistening spit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F-Fuck..." Lio grabbed the sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. He loved when Galo ate him out, his boyfriend really had talent for it, like he had been doing that his whole life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's tongue swirled around the hole, his fingers sunk in the soft cheeks to spread them further apart, before he deepened it inside. A shiver ran in Lio's body as Galo began to mess with his insides, using his tongue to make him as wet as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo... shit..." Lio arched his back, his blonde locks of hair brushing over his shoulders. His muscles were tensing so much, his dick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>dripping </span>
  </em>
  <span>pre-come on his stomach, begging for more. "So good..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo's lips twitched up into a smile. Oh, he loved when Lio got so deep into his pleasure that let some compliments slip, it made him work harder. He started to move his head up and down, making sure to retreat his tongue every time to simulate thrusts. He couldn't go much deeper or too fast, but the wet sensation that made Lio's body tremble like a leaf was more than enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Galo... you..." Lio flexed the muscles on his back to curl forward, deepening his elbows in the mattress. "You... really know how to use that mouth when you want..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo suddenly turned his head to a side to chuckle, his shoulders trembling for the fit of giggles that were coming out his mouth. Maybe the pleasure was clouding his mind too much, but he found Lio's words so funny he had to physically stop himself from eating him out. A string of drool still connected his lips to Lio's ass, but he didn't move to break it, too busy trying to suppress his laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh come on... it wasn't that funny...!" Lio sounded annoyed, but when Galo raised his head he noticed how his mouth was curled up into an amused smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, it wasn't funny." Galo said once he had calmed down enough, raising up enough for him to be kneeling between Lio's spread legs. "But you're laughing too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Lio hummed, his fingers leaning up to brush over Galo's shoulders, making goosebumps blossom on his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo looked down at him. The air had turned heavy with desire again and Lio's pupils had dilated so much he could hardly see the red. He chuckled, then ducked his head to press his dry lips against Lio's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I teased you too much, uhm?" Galo whispered, his hand wrapping around his dick to get it properly hard again. "I think we can go to the main event, don't you think so?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you do another wrestling joke I'm going to-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's words died in his throat when he felt the tip of Galo's dick press against his hole. He took deep breaths as he listened to the furious beats of his heart drumming in his ribcage. He closed his eyes tightly as Galo slit his dick inside of him in a slow pace, opening him with a gentleness that was only his. He was so big that, if Lio casted his eyes down, he could see a bulge on his lower abdomen rubbing against his insides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feeling good...?" Galo asked, finally settling himself fully inside of Lio. The smaller man nodded, the stretch burned but it wasn't that painful. After all no matter how much they fucked, Galo was two times bigger than him in everything, it was clear it was going to hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah..." Lio's slender arms raised to wrap around Galo's wide neck, his nails sinking in the sensitive skin. "I'm ready... please... I can't wait anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those were the magic words Galo needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a low grunt, Galo pulled his dick back at halfway before he rammed it inside once again. They both moaned at the sensation, Lio's ass was squeezing Galo's dick so tightly, while Galo was brushing against Lio's prostate, caressing it slowly with the tip of his cock every time he thrusted deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck... you're sucking me in." Galo shuddered, a bead of sweat running down his forehead that he quickly caught with his tongue. "You look so good there, Lio... so perfect...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's legs wrapped around Galo's waist, tightening painfully around it to keep his boyfriend close. "Feels so good...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo nodded, his fingers deepened in Lio's ass to get a better grip on him. He moved his hips fast, slapping his balls against his boyfriend's back side every time he thrusted forward. The sound of skin slapping against skin resounded in the room, it made the hairs on the bodies raise up in excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just..." Galo caught his breath, his lips overing on Lio's ear as he tried to speak, his eyes following the bulge that got bigger and smaller at every thrust. "Do you have... do you have any idea of how good you would look pregnant? Fuck... just the thought... makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words hit Lio so suddenly that he couldn't suppress the loud moan that escaped his mouth. He opened his eyes wide and took Galo's head between his hands before he crashed their lips together, their tongues meeting messily as they tried to keep up with Galo's furious thrusts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio's toes sunk in the mattress, his hips were following Galo's movements trying to match his pace. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so excited, but he could hardly contain himself as Galo's wide body was wrapped around him, his huge dick pulsing in his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would... look so good..." Lio smiled against Galo's mouth, overwhelmed tears clinging to his eyelashes. "Having your baby inside of me... Nothing would make me happier...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Oh shit..." Galo moaned at the sudden image of Lio's round stomach, caressing it gently with his slender fingers as he sang a sot lullaby. He could hear sirens going off in his mind, in his feverish mind the bulge in Lio's abdomen wasn't his dick, but their baby that was growing inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Would you like that, Lio?" Galo returned his eyes on his boyfriend's face, his voice raspy and low. "Would you like having my baby? Me... breeding you... making you pregnant...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio tightened the grip around Galo's neck, the tears he was trying to hold slipped from his eyes. "Y-Yes... please, Galo, give me your baby!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words were enough for Galo to come. His hips came to a shuddering alt inside of Lio, his dick pulsed as warm come began to fill his ass up. Galo's eyes had rolled to the back of his skull, his mind completely blown away from the thought of breeding Lio right there, right now as his cum flowned inside of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lio came immediately after, Galo's cum was pushing against his prostate and he felt his orgasm suddenly hitting him. He was more composed than Galo, only a small moan fell from his lips as his dick painted both of their stomachs white, but his orgasm was as intense as his boyfriend’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo collapsed to the side, his now limp cock slipping out Lio's ass. He tiredly watched as his cum fell from his boyfriend's hole and he cursed himself for not having a plug around to keep it inside. Well, he had one in his closet, but the muscles in his legs were screaming at him in exhaustion and there was no way he could stand now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo sighed and wrapped his arms around Lio's waist, making his head press against his wide chest. They remained silent for a few moments, trying to regain their breaths after their amazing orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So..." Lio was the first one to speak, his fingers drawing imaginary circles over Galo's heated skin. "Were you serious...? About... the baby, I mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo took deep breaths, his hand tightening around Lio's waist like he was afraid he would run away from him. "I mean... yeah, if you're too of course... I would... love to have a family with you-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't finish what he was saying that Lio's lips had already found his, claiming his mouth with an enthusiasm he had never displayed. Galo melted under that passionate kiss and he returned it with the same arousement, brushing Lio's hair away from his cheeks as he did so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah... of course I'm okay with it." Lio pulled back, a gentle smile settling on his bruised lips. "I-I would love to have a family with you very much...!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Galo grinned and hugged him close, hiding his face against the junction of Lio's neck, his mind screaming with happiness as he held him in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their thoughts about Kray, the Promare and everything in between were suddenly casted away. Their hearts felt lighter, clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their past didn't matter anymore, now it was time for their future.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@carriejack03 on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>